rabbitcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Review: PriPara Episode 85
Revenge Of Celebrity 4 is the 85th episode overall and the 47th (and near ending) of the second season. The episode, before the review, was overall amazing and see the development inside the West Twins relationship. We can also see few of their past and we will once again see our well loved Celebrity 4. Review Oh, no! Not these gals again! Cera *flips hair* Leika *blows a kiss* Brittany *winks* Tina *does a drastic pose*! Celebrity 4!! What am I doing?!!!! xDDDD After those poses and pretty introduction, our highschool girls came to ask Hibiki to let them join her team and then BOOOM!! With just these words "I've already picked someone else, Reona West" crazy faces from our highschool girls are upon the screens. Dorothy was quite funny in the ep. Even though she throws a tantrum cause Reona wants to join Hibiki's team, she is still one of the cutest characters that appeared in the series. Poor Reo na. Oh well, can't help it cause Dorothy wants only you and her xDDD And then.......the moment that kids should watch this show. A torture chamber, and deadly material?!!!! PriPara!!! General Patronage show?!!!!! Parental Guidance is adviced! Nah, never mind the ratings xDDD (I mean I've been bragging about it the whole time xD) at least Dorothy get to call of these gals "old ladies". Great job Dorothy! However, these gals regretted this fact because in truth, they're just highschool girls, quite oblivious. And our beloved Reona is here to the rescue! At this rate, we get to see him remember all the good times Dorothy had protected him from bulies. One example is the fact that he cannot skate and the fact he makes snow bunnies. Probably they made fun of him because he is acting like a girl. Dorothy did her best to kick their butts off but I'm also glad Reona tries his best to mingle with the boys though they never liked to be with him. Now, Reona has to pass all of the traps set for him all by himself. He even used ninjutsu (Oh my HappyStar!!) The way how Tina was in this episode was quite funny too as she gets tempted easily and kinda the crazy gal of the group just like Cordelia Glauca, the Milky Holmes version of Kitta Izumi. In the end, like what is said, the bad guys never win. Reona was able to save Dorothy and that's one of the most touching scenes in the series. Seeing them creating a more deeper relationship and performing together, well, the West twins are the best ^0^ Then the Dream Teams for the Spring Grand Prix are announced to be Hibiki, Sophy, Falulu, Reona and Sion against Laala, Mirei, Aroma, Mikan and Dorothy. So hyped for the next episode now!! And also CelePara castle breaking apart?! What is this? Does it have to do with the movie or something?! Probably since it's premier date is getting near. Overall, the episode was deeply emotional and of course funny. Like how these gals are back and see somethings between Reona and Dorothy.^^ シルキーエンジェルUsagi-sama! Arigane~ (talk) 10:49, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Episode Reviews Category:PriPara Reviews Category:Reviews